With the proliferation of low cost microprocessors, memory and image capture electronics, digital cameras are gaining popularity and are becoming more and more widely available to a larger number of consumers. One of the advantages of a digital camera over a conventional film camera is that when a digital camera captures an image, the image is stored electronically in a memory element associated with the camera and is available for immediate viewing. For example, it is common to capture an image using a digital camera and then immediately display the captured image on a display screen associated with the digital camera. This ability to immediately view the image is commonly referred to as “instant review.” The ability to immediately review the recaptured image allows the user to immediately decide whether the image is satisfactory and worth keeping. The image may then be printed at a later time.
Many characteristics for determining whether the image is satisfactory may not be readily visually noticeable on the small display associated with many digital cameras. The displays used on the cameras typically are not able to display an image with the clarity of a printed image. Therefore, the user may not be able to determine whether image quality was optimized simply by viewing the image displayed on the display. For example, while the image may appear to be in focus and exposed properly when viewed on the camera display, the image may appear out of focus and improperly exposed when it is printed. Unfortunately, printing the image is a time consuming and costly way to determine whether an image is satisfactory.